Amethyst Gaze into the Future
by monzepelmoon
Summary: A girl with an attitude and some interesting hobbies is brought to the attention of the team when she sees something that shouldn't have. This then brings to light girl's unknown past as well as a power that she has worked so hard to hide. Richard Grayson X OC, BE POLITE! Rated for language and implied sketchiness.
1. Barbra's roomie

**Moon-chan: Hello everyone this story is something that has gone through a couple first drafts, and that was just for the first chapter! I know, that's interesting and all, but you want to know what the heck this story is about, right? Well it's Richard Grayson X OC I won't tell you her full name yet because that would just spoil the fun, now wouldn't it? *grins at reader* Any who quick note for future reference, I did not approve of the way that they killed off Wally in End Game, so that will not be happening in this story, sorry to those of you who liked that ending. This story will also include Spitfire, Cassie X Tim, but at the moment I am mulling over whether or not to include SuperMartian. M'gann kind of made me angry during invasion. Let me know in your reviews your opinion, I will take the votes into account. **

**Shade: My sister wishes my to make it known that she does not own Young Justice this is the sole property of DC and Cartoon Network. Also I agree with my sister on the whole Wally's death thing being wrong on so many levels. For my personal vote I say go for the Super Martian angle, however *smirks* DOWN WITH ZATANA!**

**Moon-chan: Ouch, Shade that hurt! *glares at little sister* Any who on with the story.**

_**Amethyst Gaze into the Future **_

I woke up and as I did so turned on the television as I pushed my glasses onto my nose so that I could look over the schedule of what I had to do today. Surprisingly I didn't have anything to do. That wasn't a normal occurrence for me especially on a Saturday. Rolling my shoulders I looked out the window of my Bludhaven apartment to see the hazy skyline of Gotham. It was one of those days that I could do whatever I wanted to do. Smiling I went to my dresser. As I pulled on a pair of black jean short-shorts I scanned my room for my favorite sweater. Seeing it I tugged on a navy blue tank top and then drew the black hoodie with the Nightwing symbol over my tank. To finish my look I tied my knee high combat boots ran a brush through my waist length, layered brown hair and pulled that up into a high ponytail.

I went into the kitchen still listening to the news, when something that Cat Grant was saying caught my attention. "The Reach is promoting a new energy drink to the public called Reach it comes in both Mango and Strawberry- peach. It is being sold everywhere now, back to you Bill." I rolled my eyes, don't these people know not to drink anything that an alien gave them. I grabbed a packet of pop-tarts from my pantry as I heard the door open and my roommate come in.

"Hey, Babs, just getting in," I questioned as I turned into the living room to see her sit down tiredly on the couch. I grabbed a bottle of Gatorade as I passed the row of them on the counter. Once I was in the living area I handed her the bottle as I picked up my laptop and started to read over my thesis. It was on the psychological effects of videogames on teenagers. I know lame topic, but it gave me a reason to play videogames without getting odd looks. I'm kind of a loner, Babs is one of my only friends and that is mainly because of the fact that she and I have known each other since we were in high school. I was the girl that avoided everyone and she was one of the populars. Somehow we became friends, and this was another biggy she was one of the few people who were able to touch me without causing my powers to activate. I am a physic to put it mildly. When people touched me I would see something concerning them; their future would be the one that most often happened, but it wasn't unusual for me to see their past or their present it just didn't happen all the time.

"Yeah, Dick was being such a pain. He wanted all the papers done before I even thought of leaving." She ran a hand through her red hair as she took a sip from the energy drink.

"So, your ex being your bestie isn't causing any problems? I mean seriously Barb, the guy causes you so much trouble and when he calls you get up and drop whatever it was that you were doing to help him with what he's doing. It just boggles my mind," I said nibbling on my strawberry pop-tart.

"Nah, it's just the way that Dick is. He has a lot on his plate and that isn't even counting his social life. Work and school are kicking his ass. Anyway how is your paper coming?" I glanced up from my laptop to meet Barbra's blue eyes met with my bright grey ones.

"It's coming, but I might need to play that new Assassin's Creed game coming out before I can finish it, you know?" I said smiling as I stretched out.

"Ally, you're just using this paper as an excuse to play videogames," Barbra said laughing as we heard a knock on the door. We looked at each other then I sighed and got up from the sofa.

"Just because I like videogames Babs doesn't mean that my paper is just an excuse to play them," I continued our conversation as I opened the door. I then looked to see who it was; I gapped at the person standing there with wide eyes. As I let him in I muttered under my breath, "Speak of the devil and he shall come." I then proceed to walk back to my seat and sit down to write.

"Nice sweater by the way," Dick said as he made himself comfortable on the arm chair perpendicular to the couch that Barbra and I were sitting on. At this statement I looked at my Nightwing hoodie with a raised eyebrow then back at him.

"Thanks," I muttered as I read through the paragraph that I had written on the rail shooters versus sandbox style fps games. Every few seconds I pushed my glasses up my nose my grey eyes narrowed. Suddenly I got up startling the other two in the room with the abruptness of my movement. Ignoring them I ran past them into my room coming out a moment later running a hand down the psychological profile of one of Gotham's biggest villains. I then sat down with the file next to me a huge grin on my face as I typed furiously. I had just seen something in this particular villain that if my thesis was correct could have been prevented when he was young if he had played some of the more recent additions to the gaming world. I hadn't been following Bab's and Dick's conversation for the greater part of an hour, but now they were both looking at me with immense interest, Babs in particular, because she was the one that had gotten my the files on all of the inmates of Arkham.

"Ally, what did you just figure out? The only time that I see that look is either when you discovered something or you just hatched a pranking scheme," Barbra stated peering over my shoulder trying to get a look at the tiny words on the screen of my computer.

Grinning I looked at her my excitement just barely contained in my small body. "I just figured out something about Harvey Dent's condition," I exclaimed as I waved the folder containing Two-face's records in front of her face.

"What do you mean you figured out something about Dent's condition," Dick said his voice filled with what I recognized as suspicion. Babs rolled her eyes, but motioned for me to continue, as though her ex boyfriend as well as best friend hadn't just tried to jump down my throat.

"Oh, Barbra you know how he has a multiple personality disorder, right?" She nodded and I could sense Dick getting more and more agitated behind me even though I wasn't looking at him, but I went on with what I was saying. "Well…" I paused for affected as I bounced in my seat a little with exhilaration. "His condition wasn't something that started in adulthood. The actual problem started in adolescents. He had a ton of anger and nowhere to channel it to, but into school work. He only had that one outlet and it did not use all the pent up anger. Now I found that he couldn't use any other outlet because he had to keep up appearances almost as much as Mr. Grayson's adoptive dad did," stated waving a hand in Dick's general direction. "The whole problem was societal norms did not allow for him to do anything that would damage his family's reputation. If the games were used as a type of therapy for him before he had his accident then he might not have turned into the sociopath that he is today." I finished grinning.

"That's great, Ally!" Barb squealed with me after I had placed my computer on top of coffee table. "Are you going to send this to the psychology department at the university?"She asked once we had calmed down.

I shook my head. "Nah, this one was just for fun, plus you know that psychology isn't my major, heck it isn't even my minor," said laughing as I saved the document. This statement caused Dick to question me rather closely, but the fact that I was used to Barbra's dad's pointed questioning style I had no problems with the way he was talking to me.

"What do you mean that this was just for fun?" Dick asked bluntly his sapphire eyes narrowed as he stared me down.

"I like to write. There is nothing wrong with writing a random thesis that's protected from being stolen. I mean the only people that might have the tech to take out the encryption on the document would be the Justice League and even then they would need to figure out the cipher that I used." I grinned I knew better than to let sensitive information sit around where just anyone could get to it.

"So, you're one of those?" he stated with an irritated look momentarily crossing his face.

"One of what playboy, I don't see you declaring your major like the rest of us." I snarled. I was defensive by nature, hell you would be too if every time someone touched you, you saw visions concerning their lives.

Barbra sensing the tension between Dick and I that was mounting to a peak quickly brought up a topic that we could expound about with no trouble of going for each other's throats. Dick and I had known each other for a long time, well I'd known him since he moved to Gotham after his parents died, but back then he was such a sweet guy now, now he was such an asshole to anyone that was around him that didn't follow him like a lost puppy that most the time I wanted to throw him out of the apartment. I couldn't do that though because then Babs would get mad at me. "So…" Babs said when neither of us said anything for a while.

"I'm going out," declared venomously grabbing my helmet and my backpack and slamming the door as I stomped down to my sleek purple and silver motorcycle. I was done dealing with Dick and the cob up his ass; I wanted to do some practice for the production of La Sylphide that my ballet company was doing in a few weeks. It was an arduous set of choreography that the dance master had given us for the Pas de deux between the sylph and James. I knew that I should call the danseur that was doing the other side of the dance, but I really wanted to be alone, plus there were quite a few steps that did not include the male ballet dancer. As I started to stretch I wondered what Babs had yelled at Dick as I left the apartment. She never yelled at him before, but for some reason she had when I had decided to walk out on the argument that I was having with the douche bag.

Rolling my eyes I started in fifth position going through the exacting process of practicing my steps making sure that each move was perfect. As I neared the end I started to feel the soreness of my muscles. Once I had finished I sat down and took off my pointe shoes. I reached into my bag and then proceeded to bandage my now bloody feet. I glanced at the time on my cell phone. It was then that I noticed that I had ten missed calls from Barbra and five from…Dick. Frowning I noticed that it was now after eight in the evening. I changed back into my shorts and tank with my sweater tied around my waist. Wiping the sweat from my brow I packed all my things into my duffle and grabbed my helmet.

Once I started walking to my bike in the warm night air I felt as though someone was watching me. I knew that someone probably was, but shrugged it off. More than likely it was some kind of mugger that was looking for someone to rob, but I knew how to protect myself. One of the few memories of my mother was that she told me to carry mace wherever I went, and that was when I was two. Bet you're all wondering who my mom is, well that's tough because I don't even know myself.

Walking at a steady pace I got to my bike to find that it surrounded by a group of guys. This was annoying, but not uncommon for them to gawk at a piece of machinery. I walked up to the one that looked like he was in charge my grey eyes narrowed at the group who also happened to have a tool box next to my baby. "Hey, punks," I said quietly from behind the guy in front of me. They turned at the sound of my voice, and then they all started to laugh.

"Whatcha' gonna do girly? You don't look like one of the Bats," one tub of lard said with a screwdriver out in front of him. I was already annoyed, and these guys were pushing it.

"No, but I can easily take care of a bunch of wanna be Henchmen." I stated as I set myself into first position. This really set them off, but that was before I started to spin. Once I had gained enough momentum I swept my leg out doing Pirouette à la seconde. The sudden movement wasn't caught by the gang until three of them had been knocked out by my for lack of a better word kick. I then dropped into a crouch, pushing up with my legs I leapt over their heads. Rolling forward with my forward motion I turned so that I was again facing the remaining group of idiots. Using the training that I had had when I was in high school taking martial arts and gymnastics with Barbra I swept their feet out from under them. Once they were down I jabbed at pressure points that would knock them out. I thanked my lucky stars at that moment that I had taken that workshop on acupuncture as they all fell unconscious at my feet. Without glancing at the scene again I turned on my bike put my helmet over my head and drove home. In case one was wondering, yes I saw things about those men in my mind as I made contact with them. I was just able to ignore it most of the time that is unless it was a really strong vision.

**Moon-chan: Don't forget to review and vote on the SuperMartian issue, you have until I post chapter three to get the votes in. Also check out Robin's Guilty Spark by ShadeSparda. Tata for now!**


	2. You're a DICK!

_**Amethyst Gaze into the Future**_

_**Chapter 2**_

I walked into the door of the apartment to find a near frantic Barbra sitting on the couch on the phone with Dick. Curious I walked up to the red head and asked, "Babs, what's wrong?" I asked leaning against the back of the overstuffed seating arrangement.

Barbra turned so quickly to face me that she almost fell down. "Ally, where the heck have you been? It's been six hours and you didn't answer your phone not even once! I even had Dick call you! Why didn't you answer your phone?" Barb cried as she crushed me in a hug. At that moment, when she hugged me, I mean, I don't know what happened, but for the first time ever since I met her my eyes glowed purple. She was talking to me, and asking me questions, but I heard none of it. I saw things, things that weren't supposed know to me. Things concerning Barbra's outings at night, I saw things that would put me in even more danger than living in Gotham and being friends with the Commissioner's daughter already put me in. I was so surprised by the vision that I didn't even have time to brush it off before Dick came running in the door. As I came out of the divination Barbra was shaking me almost hysterical. "Ally, answer me, what the hell just happened here?!"

I looked at her then took her hands from my shoulders gently as I sat down so that I was no longer touching her. I was still shaken by the fact that for the first time in nearly six years my best friend had caused my foresight to activate. I sat down wearily my duffle falling from my shoulder as I let my hands fall listlessly to my sides. I looked at the floor my now amethyst eyes still glowing slightly as I avoided the questioning gaze of the two people in the room. Dick was the first to sit down obviously a lot calmer than Barb. I glared at the floor.

I had thought that I was safe from my power; I hadn't ever had any problem with it around Barbra before ever! Now I was going to have to explain why my eyes are now violet instead of grey, not to mention the fact that they were glowing not even a moment before. I sighed. The things that I had seen hadn't made any sense to me, the Reach, a group that called themselves The Light, and then the Justice League. I was literally still reeling from what I supposed was the present that I seen when I touched Barbra. The most surprising thing, though, was that she kept thinking about someone called Seeress. She didn't know who that person was just that she had been told to look for that person if all seemed to be falling apart. She didn't know who Seeress was, but I did. Boy, did I.

_Flashback:  
It was when I first came to Gotham after being moved around continuously by an unknown benefactor. I was really looking forward to school. I was going to be attending Gotham Academy, but there was a catch I would have to train to hone the powers that I was somehow bestowed with._

_Batman was the one that took me under his wing, but this was unknown to the Bat's partner Robin. In fact the only other people that knew about me were the ones that witnessed me fighting alongside the Bat. I was known then as Seeress, but I had long since hung up my cape. _

_End Flashback._

I had been staring at the floor for a long time. It wasn't until Dick asked in a quiet voice, "What happened to your eyes," that I came out of my stupor. I lifted my head so that his crystalline blue eyes could peer into my gleaming orbs.

"I can't tell you," I whispered, quickly averting my gaze. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. I wasn't supposed to know what I now knew. I was supposed to be an honest civilian. Seriously, I wasn't supposed to go near the life of a cape ever again. Now I was getting sucked into the it just like the foretelling that I had done five years ago on New Year's Eve said I would.

"What do you mean you can't tell me," Dick said starting to sound irritated.

I stood then and he rose to tower over me by a good six inches. I glared up at him my eyes narrowed in anger. "I can't tell you because of the very fact that I was ordered not to speak of it," I snarled. "I was told never to talk about it, but seeing as I know why I was sent into hiding so to speak. I guess it's time to put on the cape again." I sighed as I flipped my ponytail out of my face. Now they both were looking at me with confused eyes. Dick's gaze unsettled me the most, seeing as I knew who he had been from when he would help me carry my things to the dance studio when we were younger.

"Cape," Barbra asked her blue eyes trained on my face so that she would catch my reaction. I looked at her a resigned expression on my face.

"Yeah, cape," I stated. I turned away from them and went over to the door to my room. I reached into it and whispered, "Ksam ot ym dnah." Then a moment later the mask that I had worn as Seeress appeared in my hand from where it had been laying inside my nightstand. I then walked out and handed the mask to Barbra who stared at the item, made out of a fabric that appeared to me lace with both awe and confusion.

"I don't understand, Ally what is this," she asked her eyes still on the mask.

"It was mine back in high school." I said looking out the window. I don't want to look at them when I told them. Both of them have known me for years and have never known my secret apparently Batman never told either of them. Because of the sudden vision I knew all about Nightwing and Batgirl, not to mention all the other members of their Team and the Justice League. "I was Seeress." I heard two gasps behind be, but neither of them moved to touch me. "I was ordered by Batman and other members of the League not to reveal myself to anyone after the vision I had five years ago on New Year's Eve." I turned then when I felt a hand on my shoulder curiously though this hand just showed me memories that calmed me. I looked and saw Dick looking at me in a new light.

"You were Seeress, now it all makes sense!" Barbra said philosophically. "Batman told us about Seeress and if we ever needed major help to call on her." Dick looked at her quizzically. "He told me before he went to Rimbor. He said that she had powers that very well might save lives if we just looked for her, but he never gave me a place to look for her. He said that if we really needed her she would reveal herself."

"I was told that only if I were in danger of being taken was I supposed to reveal myself. There are a lot of things that I don't even know about myself, like who my parents are or how the heck I got these powers. I've lived a very normal life." I looked at my two friends with worry in my eyes. "This can only mean that there are going to be some revelations and visions that I won't want to see, but I have the sight for a reason because someone must have cast the bones so to speak."

"It looks like we should introduce you to the team. You might be in danger, especially if the Light have heard of you, your power could give them overwhelming power as well as make them unbeatable." Dick gave me a level look.

That was when it clicked. If Barbra was Batgirl and Bruce was Batman that made Dick…Nightwing. "You're Nightwing!" I shrieked. Dick backed up a step as though I was going to hurt him. "No, you're a DICK!"

"That's my name, Ally calm down will you?"

"No, your name is Richard, and you are a DICK! Seriously, why the heck didn't someone tell me that Nightwing was you, now I feel like a moron. I'm, going to bed." With that I turned on my heel and slammed the door to my room leaning against it for support as I tried to wrap my mind around the fact that my superhero crush was not only one of my friends, but my best friends ex- boyfriend. Seriously I was officially screwed and that wasn't even going into the whole return to the caped life that was the cherry on the preverbal ice cream sundae.

**Moon-chan: here is what the mask looks like: . /bmz_ . here is another link to what she looked like… sort of as Seeress, but the cloak was black. images/search?q=anime+girl+in+a+cloak&qs=n&form=QBIR&pq=anime+girl+in+a+cloak&sc=017&sp=1&sk=#view=detail&id=FEEBB35AB6DFA7C3A4252A39B323 F5A0604458A8&selectedIndex=72 Also don't forget to review and vote on whether you want to have SuperMartian included in this fanfiction. This is one of the only times that I ask this sort of thing, so take advantage of it! TTFN**


	3. Visions and a riddle

**Moon-chan: Here is chapter three, I know it took forever, but I am working on making my updates work on a schedule. Let me know what you think. Also I have decided to include Super Martian. Voting on that issue is now officially closed. Remember to review, enjoy!**

I woke the next morning to the sound of who else Barbra shouting at someone on the other end of her phone call. Drowsy, I puttered into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Completely out of the loop I watched with slightly confused eyes as Babs paced up and down the living room, her cell held tightly to her ear. It sounded as though she was mad about something and I couldn't tell what it was. As I sipped at the tea in my, surprise, Nightwing themed mug I noticed that she had her laptop open and on, sitting on the coffee table. Looking at Barbra I sat down on the couch to wait for her to notice that I was sitting right there. As I listened Babs shouted, "Dick, seriously she's still asleep! Do you even realize what she's going through?" She paused a moment, then growling continued to speak into the phone. "You damn idiot! You haven't even gathered the team to hear about this and you want her to come to HQ." Babs sighed running a hand tiredly through her hair. "Alright, we'll be there at noon. Yeah, I know Dick, bye." She hung up the phone then groaning. Then she turned toward the kitchen so that she could go and get a fresh cup of coffee. That was when she noticed me sitting contently on the sofa, my mug in hand watching her. Suddenly nervous the red head looked at me and asked, "How long have you been up Alls?"

"Not long, I got woken by you shouting, at I think Dick on the phone. Everything alright, you seem agitated?" I asked softly stretching out my legs that were covered in a pair of soft grey leggings. Flexing my feet to check how they felt after the intense practice I had yesterday, they were still covered in bandages.

"Yeah, everything's crash, I just wish Dick would think things through before he started making plans on impulse," she stated as she slumped into her seat across from her computer. Then for some unknown reason, she started to chuckle, gathering up her things and putting them in her bag. Looking up during this she asked me, "You don't have any classes today do you?"

"No, but I do have to go into work this afternoon. Ms. Irving wants me to check on the experiment that she had set up in the research department at Wayne Enterprises." My job was a glorified secretary or research assistant for development at the large company. I worked with a group of people who were almost completely obsessed with science and if it weren't for the fact that I got top marks in my science classes then I wouldn't have gotten the job. I was what some called a freak because half the time I didn't even need to check my text book for the answer to an equation or to find the name of a compound.

"Wow, what kind of experiment is it," Barb asked her blue eyes on me as I finished my drink.

"The usual with her it's a DNA anomaly test on a plant. She said that this one secretes a pheromone that causes some types of people to have severe hallucinations." I shrugged as I stood up from my seat taking my mug into the kitchen.

"That sounds dangerous," Barbra said writing something down on the notepad beside her laptop. "By the way," she called from her spot in the living room. "I'm supposed to take you to meet the team at noon, you up for it or should I call Dick and tell him to shove it?"

"I have nothing better to do, so yeah, it's cool. By the way you realize you said crash instead of cool right?" I questioned as she came into the kitchen

Laughing she replied, "One of the team, he's from another time uses a different vernacular than we do. I guess it's rubbing off on me." She then looked at the clock then and me and back again, clearly trying to indicate that I should get dressed. I rolled my eyes as I walked into my room to follow her unspoken request.

(_A/N: POV switching to third person_) Dick watched as Barbra, Batgirl, pulled Ally into the warehouse that they were currently using as their base. He stared at the outfit that she wore, it wasn't anything that revealing or anything, but it did have the shape of a star. The rest of the team was curious about her, but they all stood back as the brunette glided into the room.

M'gann stared at her outfit which reminded her strongly of something that Artemis would wear. The Martian was surprised that Nightwing had suddenly decided that they needed a new team mate. What really escaped her was why the young woman kept shooting dirty looks at their leader.

Standing with a hand on her hip the Ally looked around the room her sunglasses covering her unique eyes. As she gazed around herself she noted that there were a lot of teenagers in the room most of them weren't even over the age of seventeen unless she counted the other college students that she spared a glance for. On the way here on their motorcycles Barb had told Ally that everyone knew the other person's secret identities because of a future speedster. Ally had merrily responded with a grunt as she maneuvered her baby into the alleys between the buildings in Blud Haven. She shook her hair out as she plopped down on the chair near a set of computers her white lab coat hanging off the chair. She wore a pair of black slacks and a black tank top under the coat. On her feet was a pair of ballet flats. She looked at Dick before she spoke her eyes narrowing behind her shades, "Make this quick Bird brain I have to get to work, and I don't want this to take all day."

"Ouch, man she's got you feeling the mode doesn't she," Impulse stated from where he stood next to Blue Bettle.

Robin shot the speedster down when he glared at him, in a very good imitation of the bat-glare. "Oh, I got more than his number," Ally said in a pissed off tone. Before she could go on, however, Batgirl placed a hand on her shoulder as though to calm her. This just ended up with the girl brushing the red head's hand off her shoulder then turning in the spinning chair so that she faced Barbra. "Babs, remember that little talk we had a little while ago, no touching me." She then turned back to the team.

"Yeah, I remember. You don't need to remind about that," she replied sharing a look with Nightwing.

"So, everyone I would like you all to meet Seeress. She also goes by Ally. Don't ask any personal questions and don't psychically touch her unless you want to spend some time training with me," Dick stated his eyes narrowing into a spot on Bat-glare.

"Why can't we psychically touch her?" Cassie asked from her spot between Tim and Karin.

"Oh, I want to see where this is going," both Barbra and Ally said at the same time turning to look levelly at Dick with raised eyebrows.

Dick groaned, he knew that he had bitten off more than he could chew. He knew that so well that he didn't even want to think about the fact that he had to make sure that the Reach left the planet soon or the fact that somehow they had to clear the League of all the criminal charges against them. He rubbed a hand over his face. He looked at Ally with an irate frown on his face. "Why don't you tell them, since you're in such a wonderful mood?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could actually tell them without getting any more frustrated than you are already," the brunette said with a smirk getting to her feet. Everyone of the team looked at the new girl hard. They were all wondering how she could tell that Batman's former protégé was frustrated. To them he looked as though he had no emotion. Sometimes the older members wondered what had caused the sudden change in his demeanor. They all knew about the death of Jason, the second Robin, but none of them except for Batgirl and this other mysterious figure knew how close the two had really been. The real reason behind it was much deeper than most of them wanted to admit, and some of them didn't even want to acknowledge the pain that they all were in from losing him.

Looking each of the team in the eyes she moved over to Nightwing, even as she pulled her shades off her eyes to show that they had once again turned back to their original grey color. "This is the reason why people shouldn't touch me directly," she stated softly as she touched Nightwing's arm and her eyes turned purple.

What she saw this time wasn't the past or the present; no it was something much more terrifying.

(_A/N: Switching back to first person now. The vision will be italics due to the fact that it is not a definite future, it will be what actually happened at the end of ENDGAME, remember I will not let KF die!_)

_I stood in the middle of arctic tundra, me being Nightwing because I could actually see myself standing next to him. I looked in front to see varying shades of red, yellow and white streaking around a giant globe of energy creating a funnel of kinetic energy. I noticed that the person that was the covered in the majority of the yellow was slowing down, then Blue said, "What do you mean cease?" _

_My eyes didn't leave the funnel, then suddenly the yellow was gone, not even a moment later Flash and Impulse appeared out of breath. We ran forward, then Artemis said desperation coating her tone, "Wait, where is he, where's Wally?" _

_Flash moved forward his pace sluggish, placing his hands on top of her shoulders he spoke his voice filled with sadness, "He told me to tell you that he loved you." Then the archer broke, she started to cry, something that I had never seen her do. _

I came out of the vision tears streaming down my cheeks even as I snatched my hand away from Dick's arm. I didn't want to see anymore. My heart hurt enough as he it was with the tragedy that I had just witnessed. Barbra made a grab for me as I ran past her, I wasn't even going to stay and explain what had just happened. I was too upset to even be coherent. I knew that going to work in this state wouldn't be a good idea considering that I was running pell-mell right down the streets of one of the most crime-ridden cities in the world, next to Gotham, without a thought running through my head.

(_A/N: Going back to third person, I know changing POV's a lot, but I have my reasons_)

Dick was as surprised as everyone else when Ally ran out of the warehouse her hair streaming behind her. Batgirl and Robin looked at each other then at Nightwing as though asking him what he wanted them to do. It was his city after all. He signaled that she should go and look for the young woman. The rest of the team followed. What they didn't know was that a surprising ally had already taken the girl to a safe place, a place that Ally hadn't been for a long time. There was a note on the door of the young woman's apartment that read…

_She's safe with me; the Bat knows that Alstromeria hides in the Ivy._

They didn't find out what the note meant for hours and by then they still had to figure out what the riddle meant.


	4. CADMUS and Daughters

**Moon-chan: So this chapter is all from Nightwing/ Richard's POV, this is because currently Ally isn't even remotely aware. I would like to thank my loyal followers for reading and reviewing each update. I would also like to point out that I just got a new job so I may be update a lot less frequently than I would like, but don't worry I am not dropping this story or any of the others that I am writing. Enjoy and review. P.S. to any FLAMERS be polite about OOC because creative license is used, also be aware that many people have worked with ALL DC characters so the personalities have changed slightly. For all you know I could be using a version from previous incarnations to help fill in personality and reactions. Thank you and please review, feel free to PM me to hurry me up as well ;)**

Richard/ Nightwing POV

_She's safe with me; the Bat knows that Alstromeria hides in the Ivy._

I stared at the note that Barbra had found on the door to her and Ally's apartment. It was making something nag me in the back of my mind, but what would possess someone to leave a note about a miniature lily hiding in ivy. I mean seriously, who would put that there. I groaned wishing that Bruce was here to assist in this. I was a wiz with computers, but give me a vague riddle and I was at a complete loss. Barbra was still trying to help me puzzle it out, but she wasn't having any luck either. The only real clues that we have is the two allusions to plants. Something about Batman, it took me a few minutes to realize that I had stopped trying to see the convoluted ideas behind the riddle and take it literal. That was when it hit me; I mean seriously why I didn't think to look in the Bat's personal files. Searching through the files using key words from the note was the only thing that made any sense. I moved over to the holo computer that we had in the corner of the warehouse. Once I had taken a seat I logged onto the Bat-database. Typing in the words Ivy, Alstromeria, and Batman a large group of files came up on the screen. Most of them were about Poison Ivy, but the one that caught my eye was the one that read Classified in big, glaringly red letters. I clicked on the file and the computer asked for a password. I grunted in frustration then, it figured that Bruce would put a password with a triple encryption on it, no wait I looked more closely at the binary code running across my wrist computer, the damn file wasn't triple encrypted it was worse than that, you needed to have been authorized genetically, to even try and open the blasted thing.

I growled at the screen even as I leaned back in my chair to think. Bruce hadn't told us about Seeress to begin with so there must be something that he was keeping a secret about her. I thought back to when I was thirteen and Ally had just come to Gotham.

Flashback:

_I stood on the curb waiting for the new student to walk up. The papers said that she was an orphan and that she was coming to live here because that was what her mother had wished when she reached twelve. Bruce had told me to be nice to her and to keep an eye on her. It wasn't just coincidence that I had been made her student liaison. Suddenly I heard the sound of running footsteps and a girl a little shorter than me came into view wearing the school uniform. She kept glancing behind her as though she was being chased. I walked calmly toward her then called to her in a soothing voice, "Hey are you Ally Woods?" _

_She turned toward me so fast that I thought that I saw a flash of violet in her silver eyes. She nodded her head, long auburn hair swaying with the motion. "I'm Ally and you are?"She asked in a suspicious tone her eyes wary. _

"_I'm Richard Grayson, your guide into the rigors of high school for the advanced student. My friends call me Dick." I said holding out a hand to her. She looked at it then nodded not making a move to shake my hand, in fact it seemed almost as though she avoided contact with anyone. _

_I had then proceeded to show her around the school. Barbra had looked at her with interest when I introduced them when I was showing her where she could find me. I didn't see her much after that unless it was in class, she didn't speak much and she wove through the halls with almost unnatural grace. Barbra even commented once on how she avoided people even bumping into her, it was as though the girl had eyes in the back of her head or a radar. It was that uncanny. _

_It wasn't long after that first day that I had gone to the dance school that I was forced to attend and bumped into someone coming out of the studio. The person fell with a thud and a large duffle landed next to them. When I had looked down I once again caught the violet in Ally's eyes, for that was who I had bumped into. I thought it was just a play of the light nothing more, but now I knew better that was when she was having a premonition. I found out by hacking into League server that she was a prodigy. She did anything that involved music. She did ballet, ballroom, gymnastics, and a few other things that weren't listed. I was at a loss when I found out that she was also almost advanced as I was in academics. If it weren't for the fact that she had just moved from a different state then she would be on par with me. _

End Flash Back

I was still trying to hack into the file when it came to me, what if Alstromeria stood for Ally. That could be her full first name and it could be the password. Bruce wouldn't think that someone would give away the password, but it would make sense that the person that had Ally in their safe keeping was someone that knew that the Batman would make sure to keep a file on a person of interest. The only part that I had to figure out how to bypass was the DNA authorization. Then it clicked, Barbra was the only one that he had told about Seeress it would only make sense that the red head was the one that Batman had entered as a person able to access the file without having to completely ruin the data it contained. "Batgirl, I need you to come over here," I stated as I typed in the name of the miniature lily and the computer then asked for DNA authorization.

Barbra walked over to me looking curiously at the screen. "What is it Nightwing," she asked.

"I need to you do something for me." I looked at her seriously my eyes narrowing in concentration behind my mask. She looked at me with an expression that clearly told me to continue. "Spit on this," I said as I held up a microscope slide.

"Okay," she replied her tone dubious. Despite her obvious confusion she spit onto the slide and I slid it into the scanner, and as I thought it would the file opened. The most surprising thing about this was that it showed Poison Ivy holding a toddler who looked happy. The two were sitting in a garden and the little girl was wearing a red tee-shirt with a picture of a robin on it. The child was the spitting image of Ivy the hair and everything. "Dick, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Barb asked me even as I gasped as I made the connection.

I scrolled down the page to look at the rest of the information and found out that Alstromeria was the clone of Ivy, but she had been experimented on while she was still an embryo. Ivy found out that her former employer/ fiancée was the one that had given her mutated DNA to CADMUS. She then took the then two year old child away, but she couldn't keep her so she gave her up to Batman telling him to take care of her little lily when Alstromeria was five. It seemed that Ally Woods was just an alias and Ally's real name was actually Alstromeria Rose Isely. "Ally is Ivy's clone!" I exclaimed still gazing at the screen in shock.

"It would seem so. Does this change our relationship with her?" Barbra asked the last part sharply as though daring me to tell her yes this changed our friendship with the brunette.

"No, Ivy gave her up so that she wouldn't become a villain. If we ostracize her now after knowing her for years it would be the same as her cutting us out of her life for keeping our nightly activities a secret." I sighed this was something that I would have never guessed would happen in a million years, but here it was and now I had to deal with what we had found. Then I turned so that I was facing Barbra my hand rubbing my forehead. "If Batman trusted her, then so must we. You know as well as I do that he doesn't trust lightly. He knew all along that Ally was Ivy's clone and I would be willing to bet that he trained her for the express reason that she was Ivy's clone slash daughter." Barbra nodded.

"So what do we do now?"

"We go to Ivy and see if what the note says is true. See if she really does have Ally. If she doesn't then I'm willing to bet that Ivy will stop at nothing to make sure that her child, for lack of a better word, isn't in danger."

"Well then I guess it's time to call in the team, and call off the search party." I nodded as I wrote down Ivy's last known address. It was time to get the impertinent dancer back. I was feeling really worried about her for some reason, and it had little to do with the villain that we were heading out to deal with or the vision that my friend had ran out because of. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to the way that I was feeling.


	5. Revelations and recovery

**Chapter 5**

Nightwing gathered the team in the middle of the warehouse that they had been using as their base, Batgirl standing stiffly by his side. He looked at each member in the room with narrowed eyes, trying to decide whether or not to take certain people with them to retrieve Ally.

Beast Boy stood next M'gann his tail twitching anxiously as he watched the leader of the team pace in front of the bay doors; apparently he had called Wally in as well. The young man was wondering what Nightwing wanted now, the girl that they had met the day before wasn't with them.

Suddenly, a blur of red came into the room and stopped to show that it was none other than the retired speedester. "What did you need me here for Dick," he stated. It seemed to the rest of the people in the room that the older boy was angry with the younger, still.

"Ally's missing," was the entire black clad acrobat had time to say before Wally was full on glaring at him. Wally was really close to Ally considering that she spent most of her time before moving to Gotham in Central. In fact he had kind of adopted the feisty girl as his kid sister. She was only a year younger than Dick so it wasn't that different in his relationship with his best friend, but for the fact that she didn't know that he had been Kid Flash. Seeing as she now knew that Dick and Barbra were part of the Bat-clan then it was safe to assume that she pretty much knew the identities of everyone is this room and more than likely that of those in the League.

"What happened?" he growled, green eyes narrowed in anger. The rest of the team that remembered Wally from before this all happened were surprised with his tone, they had never heard him speak to anyone with such venom in his voice.

"I don't know Wally, she touched my arm to show everyone her ability and then when her eyes changed back to gray she ran out of the building crying completely forgetting about her bike. She never does that something must have made her completely forget where she was, never mind that Bludhaven is her home town and that she can take care of herself. " Nightwing sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Well we also found something out about her that she probably doesn't remember, she was really little when it happened," Batgirl cut in her tone all business.

"What do you mean you found out something that she probably wouldn't remember," Conner asked leaning against the wall near where the beds were. His eyes level and calm, which wasn't much of a surprise seeing as the clone had gained more control over his anger in the past couple years.

"I mean that we found out that she is a clone just like Conner, except she was grown like a normal fetus. She's normal in her growth rate, but there is the fact that she is the clone of Poison Ivy. She has Ivy's abilities as well as some of her own. Cadmus created her and then experimented on her until she was a year old when she was then saved by Ivy who had found out about her. When she was five she was handed off to Batman who put her under protective custody. She lived in Central until she was twelve when she then moved to Gotham to learn to control her powers. Make sense," the irritated red head said as she stood in between the two warring friends.

"You mean to tell me that that girl that you brought here was a villian's spawn!" L'gann stated. "Neptune's Beard, are you all insane, what is it with you all and not learning to avoid talking to the children of villains?" At this everyone from the original team turned and glared at the Altantian, even M'gann.

"How can you say something like that?" Karen yelled being held back by Mal. "You do realize that not everyone is like their parents," she screamed at him her eyes angry. She knew that Artemis was the daughter of two villains, just like everyone else.

L'gann didn't even get a chance to reply before Wally sped up to him and threw a punch into his face, breaking his nose. "Don't even think about speaking like that about anyone again, Lagoon Boy," Wally growled his eyes a poisonous green. L'gann moved back from the raging speedster in fear, this was not the same person that he had met when he first joined the team.

Karen sighed in relief as someone put the obnoxious amphibian down. Everyone sensed the tension in the air and it didn't dissipate until Bart said, "I know that everyone is angry, but if you guys wouldn't mind we need to get Seeress. She isn't very patient from what I remember about her. Come to think of it, she was almost raised by the League so I except that she won't take to well to sitting around waiting for someone to come and get her." Everyone looked at Impulse with surprise, he was careful about talking about the future.

"Well I guess that it's time to get this show on the road so to speak," Wonder girl stated from where she stood next to Robin.

I knew that I was asleep and I didn't know how I knew that, but it was just something that instinct told me. I could not stop the visions that plagued me as I slept. My mind replayed varying versions of the foretelling that I had gotten from Dick. Each one was from a different member of the team. The one that caused me the most pain was the one that was from the point of view of a blonde haired archer. She was the one that was the most important person to Kid Flash. She was his world as he was hers. I knew that sooner rather than later this vision would somehow come to pass. When I saw something this much from different viewpoints I knew that it was one of the images of the future that I could not change. This made me cry outwardly.

I don't know how long I was out like that, but when I woke I found myself in a room with a huge variety of plants. I heard voices coming from the other room and I moved slowly dropping into a crouch. I peeked out the door way seeing as I was in a room with nocturnal plants; it was the only way out of the room. What I saw surprised me and caused me to forget most of my training. "Dr. Ivring, where am I?" I asked my superior who was talking to none other than Nightwing and Batgirl. Blinking rapidly as I tried to make sense of what was going on in front of me.

"Oh, Alstromeria you're awake." The copper haired woman stated as she moved to the stove to pour tea into a mug for me. I noticed then that it wasn't just Babs and Dick in the room, but the rest of the team as well. Standing off to the side though was someone that I hadn't seen in years, I blinked in surprise as I saw Wally West leaning against the counter of my colleague's kitchen in the presence of a group of young Heroes. Doctor, what's going on? Why's Wally is here and why are there so many heroes in your house? Come to think of it why the heck am I in your house?" I asked looking around the room noting that it was just the members of the team in the room along with Wally and Paula.

"Um, Alls, I think that you might want to sit down for this," Wally stated as he pushed off the wall to make me sit down. I looked at my older brother figure with eyes full of confusion. I hadn't seen him since I requested that my guardian have him come to my Graduation. That was a year and a half ago.

"What's going on?" The tension in the room was so thick that I could literally cut through it with a knife. I glanced unconsciously at the team that was hovering near any opening into the small apartment.

"Ally, this is going to come as a shock to you, but you are a clone," Dick said in a matter-of-fact manner.

I looked at him hard a moment then said in my best sarcastic tone, "Uh-huh and you're Harvey Dent, seriously what's going on?" I saw Dr. Irving stiffen at the mention of Harvey, but that wasn't what got my attention. No it was the fact that Wally was giving me that look that said clearly 'I wish we were lying sis.' My eyes widened as I stared at him my mouth wide open in shock. "No, no…no. It can't be true," I mumbled as I felt someone place a gentle hand on my shoulder. I knew what was coming and I braced for it…

_Vision_

_I stood in the middle of a lab monitors beeping as I turned I see Irving creeping through the shadows a bundle clutched to her breast even as she moved silently through the halls that appeared to be sinister. I looked closer at the scientist that I had known for about six months and noted that she wore a green leotard and tights, matching ankle boots were on her feet, it was then that I made the connection, Irving was Poison Ivy, but what was in the bundle._

_Suddenly the scene shifted to when she was finally out of the facility, and hiding behind a tree. She whispered to the bundle, "Hush now Little Lily, momma's gottcha." Then I saw her hand off a little girl that had been the bundle over to Batman. _

_"I can't have them get near her Batman. Not my Little Lily, I am not letting those sickos near her, she's too innocent. Just protect her and don't let her anywhere near Gotham until she's twelve," she whispered. She then kissed the sleeping child who I now knew to be me. "I love you Alstromeria, please remember that." _

_End Vision_

I blinked and looked at Paula, no Pamela, with new eyes. "You got me out of there and then gave me to Batman to protect me…you knew that I was your clone and you loved me any way." I gave her a wobbly smile as I felt the tears start to fill my eyes.

"I know that this is a lot to take in Ally, but we need you to tell us what caused you to run away from the ware house," Wally said as he knelt down in front of me.

"I saw someone disappear, I saw someone cease to be," I said in an almost imperceptible voice. I knew that Wally would hear me though he was close enough.

He took my hands and it was then that I knew that_ he_ was Kid Flash, and that is when the tears started to fall from my eyes. Not letting me speak another word as what I had seen pressed down on me. The very fact that it was almost written in stone that he would disappear was what hurt me. He was my big brother the one that had protected me from bullies even as he got bullied himself as a kid. He asked me again to tell him what I had seen, but I shook my head quickly the tears staining my cheeks. I couldn't tell him that he was going to disappear…I couldn't tell him that we were going to lose our flame.

"She won't tell you, if she's that upset about it. It means that it something bad that she can't change no matter what she does, she's probably seen it from multiple view points, which means that it is basically set in stone," My 'mother' said as she looked into my purple eyes. "That's it isn't it, something is going to happen that you don't want to come to be, but have no way to prevent?"

I nodded in reply my body trembling as my sobs, now silent raged through my body. I knew that I couldn't let the woman that my adopted brother loved go on without him even if I knew in advance what would happen. Remember how I phrased it, he disappeared, ceased…I didn't say deceased or dead now did I? There was still hope, all I had to do was figure the problem out and fix it, but then again..I had to make sure that everything else happens the way it was supposed to.

It took a few minutes, but I calmed. I looked directly at Dick and said my voice filled with determination, "I'm joining the team. I am going to make sure that we all get through what is to come."

**Moon-chan: Hey everyone, I know that I took forever updating, but to be fair I did make this chapter nice and long. I hope that you all liked it; I've been having some trouble at home seeing as my mom might be going in for surgery soon. I hope to update more often, but no promises…Don't worry I won't forget to update…just forgive me if it's late…Moon-chan out!**


	6. Pondering conundrums

**Moon-chan: Well the thing with my mom going into surgery is almost a sure thing now, but I am trying my best to keep my mind off it all…with work and getting these updates up I think that I'm succeeding in some areas of this. Any who here's chapter 6 of a A.G. into the future, enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Leaning against the wall of the warehouse I watched as Dick dwelt with the plans for the summit that was coming up. At the moment he was trying to figure out the best way to infiltrate the meeting with more than just Artemis and Aqualad on the inside. I was just a little pissed at him still when I learned about the plan. Seriously he was turning into Bruce and it was scaring me and Babs. He had just gotten both Blue and Green Beetle back under their own control. I know that sounds weird, but both were being controlled by the Reach a few days ago and it was only because of Zantana that they were back to themselves.

Standing next to me was Wally, he was still trying to come to terms with the fact that I had powers and that I had managed to keep them a secret all these years. I was happy to have him back in my life, but at the same time I couldn't help dwelling on the fact that I had only a short time to come up with a way to stop the vision that I had seen from coming to pass. I had yet to meet Artemis the girl that Wally was so in love with…I had met her briefly at my graduation, but I haven't seen her since. It turned out that she had gone undercover with Aqualad to get the plans of the Light.

This summit was the one that Nightwing hoped would end it all, and save the world. I couldn't bear to tell him that this wasn't the end not by a long shot, but I knew that telling him wasn't something that I could do either. Telling someone about the future was taboo and some unknown force stopped my voice each time that I tried to speak about it, God it was frustrating! It didn't help that when he thought that I wasn't looking Dick would get this look in his eyes and stare at me, it was…creepy.

I sighed and pushed off the side of the wall moving so that I was standing near the bay doors. I was about to leave when M'gann came up to me her eyes filled with sorrow, and there was only one reason that she would get that kind of look in her eyes when looking at me…she had read my mind and heard the thing that I was worrying over. She gazed at me with sad amber eyes and asked telepathically, "Is there nothing that we can do, Ally?"

I answered in kind, "I don't know…t-this is the first time that this kind of thing has ever happened to me." I didn't know that you could stutter in your own mind either until then. I was morbidly amused by that, but continued, "I think that if I can move fast enough to get to the pole before that when everyone else is going after the rest of those things then I might be able to stop the it…the only problem is there are no zeta tubes up there, I might not make it in time." M'gann nodded and unconsciously followed Conner with her eyes. I watched this with interest, but knew that whatever just happened right there was going to have to wait until later…it wasn't as though I could play matchmaker right now. I wasn't in that mood and the situation didn't merit tomfoolery. I went to the doors and slipped out before M'gann could turn back to me.

I was in the gym, my leg swinging up and around as I kicked a punching bag. I was working out; obliviously…it was one of the only ways that I was able to think. As the adrenaline ran through my veins I realized that there wasn't anything that I could do to stop what was bound to happen, but there were things that I could do to make sure it didn't stay that way. I could tell that whatever had happened hadn't caused Wally to die, just go missing…I had to figure out how to bring him back before anything major happened…and this was before what I had seen had even come to pass.

I just had to think harder…maybe try a none touching divination…tarot cards might come in handy for this, I thought as I swung my fist at the punching bag. I ducked as it came back at me then did a back bend and flipped back onto my feet. As I let the thought stew in my mind things started to buzz in my head. I then also remembered something vague about one of the other members of the team, something to do with being from the future…maybe I could ask him a few questions, he might have some of the answers that I needed, I just needed to be careful not to alert him to the purpose behind them. This was going to be a challenge, Speedsters were one of the smartest people in the world…they just hid behind the face of a prankster.

**Moon-chan: I'm working on a lot of things right now so please forgive the slow updates…and the short chapter. I have a lot going on, but I know where I want to go with this so don't worry if I don't update as often as one might like. R&R, it helps me write faster…thank you to all those who have reviewed and followed/ favorited this you are all awesome! I hope to have the next chapter up by my birthday…which is on the 23****rd**** *smiles* I turn twenty this year, LOL in other news…I am thinking about five more chapters on Unknown Sibling then I will be focusing solely on Four Elements…I want to get those stories done, they're fun to write, but I have other stories waiting for my attention. Ciao until next time!**


	7. A possible alternative

**Moon-chan: This is the chapter that I promised. See it is the day before my birthday...I'm posting today because I have church and work tomorrow so updating wouldn't happen. Love you all! Remember to leave me a review so that I can write faster.**

Chapter 7

Barbra and M'gann watched with some apprehension as Wally and Dick both went at Ally. The three were sparring in preparation for the next day. The summit was the next afternoon. The two girls watched anxiously as their friend dodged Nightwing's moves as well as Wally's without missing a beat, but she didn't touch them. She avoided them like an air current during a storm, winding through the trees. For some reason this made the two girls even more nervous. If she couldn't touch them how was she going to fight the baddies the next day?

Suddenly the computer spoke, "Recognized, Flash Zero Four." The girls looked at each other then back at the match that was going on in front of them. When Flash appeared next to them they didn't say anything. They were merely waiting for the man to say something.

"What's going on here?" he asked the two girls not taking his eyes off the three sparring teammates, giving in to the girls' unspoken thoughts.

"They're sparring for tomorrow," the green skinned girl said in reply her amber eyes concerned…She had taken down Death Stroke earlier that day, right now said man was in a catatonic state due to the drugs that he had been shot with.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Barry asked as he continued to watch the fight with some confusion. The confusion mainly lay in the fact that his nephew who had retired from the hero game was one of the combatants.

"We have a mission," Batgirl said stiffly shooting a look at M'gann. Flash looked at the girls with a raised eye brow.

"I see. So who's the new girl?" he asked turning back to the training mat.

It was then that Barry heard his name. "Uncle Barry! When did you get here," Wally shouted as he ran up to his uncle to give said man a hug.

"Hey, Kid. What's going on here?" Wally looked away toward Nightwing who was standing with his hands on his knees breathing hard while the girl, who was also catching her breath, stood off to the side standing straight up.

"Just some last minute training," Wally stated gesturing to the two heavily breathing people.

"I can see that I meant, who's the new girl?" Suddenly he noticed that the girl wasn't where she had been a moment before, now she was standing right beside Wally.

"Hi, Uncle Barry," the Ally said to the Flash.

Barry's eyes bugged out as his mind started to process what he was seeing and hearing, standing in front of him was none other than the kid he and Iris had fostered back in Central City until she was twelve. She had started calling him Uncle Barry shortly after meeting Wally who was like an older brother to her. "Kid, is that…" Barry asked trailing off at the end of his sentence.

"Yeah, Uncle B, it's Ally." Wally smiled as his uncle bent down to look into the slate grey eyes of his foster daughter.

"What happened to your hair young lady," Barry said in a stern voice a smile still on his lips.

Ally laughed as she pulled on a strand of her dark brown hair. "I dyed it, red hair kind of stands out at night in Gotham, and is that the first thing that popped into your mind when you realized it was me?" She teased.

Barry looked sheepish for a moment. "No, my first thought was whether or not you would like to go see Iris." Ally laughed and nodded.

"After all this is over I would love to come over," she said as she glanced back at Dick who was now working on the computer in the corner of the warehouse.

Barry nodded and then out of nowhere gathered the petite girl into a surprise hug. Her eyes turned purple and she saw a vision.

_I stood next to Iris in the waiting room holding her hand as we waited for the okay to go into the next room. I was anxious, but I knew that if I started pacing then I wouldn't be able to stop. I looked at my wife; she was so calm even though we hadn't been told anything. _

_It was an hour before anyone came to tell us anything, finally Batman came an looked at me and my wife with a hint of a smile. "They'll live. Inter-dimensional travel through magic is not easy on the body, but both of them will live. It may be a few day before either of them wake up, but I think it would be best to let the team know that we've got them so that they can stop mourning __**him**__." _

_"Thank you Bruce," I said as Iris burst into relieved tears her hands fisting into the red spandex of my Flash suit. _

Ally came back to herself blinking, noting that not even a moment had passed in the present as she had spent what felt like hours inside the show of what was to come. Some of the vision had confused her even as she felt the relief from the man who still held her in a tight hug. "Can't breathe, Uncle B," she statedas to get released before she had yet another vision or he noticed her eye color changing. She had lived with the speedster almost completely from the time that Ivy had given her up to the time that she moved to Gotham. It was a surprise that the fastest man alive didn't notice that the little girl he had adopted had meta- human abilities.

Barry released her, the smile never leaving his face as he then turned to hug Wally, leaving Ally to ponder on what she had just seen. The vision had felt as though it was something that happened further off into the future. The other thing was that she wasn't in this vision, but she had the sneaking suspicion that she was one of the two people that the couple had been waiting for news for. Looking at Wally she started to think about what that could mean for the Team.


	8. NightLily returns the gift

**Moon-chan: I know that I'm a horrible person for not updating in over a month, but I have my reasons…the biggest one is that my mother is going into surgery soon. That means that I get most of the house work. My siblings are lazy!**

**Shade: I am not, I just enjoy me leisure time.**

**Moon-chan: Sure, sure. Anyway, here is the newest chapter of A.G. into the Future, I know that many of you have been waiting for this. I hope that you are enjoying it and because I am a horrible person I don't know when I will be updating again, but I will do my best to have something up before August tenth. Disclaimer please!**

**Question: Monzepelmoon doesn't own Young Justice or NovaFrost. NovaFrost is however used by permission of his creator. Monzepel, what do you think of aglets?**

**Moon-chan: What is it with you and Aglets? I mean seriously Question!**

**Question: They are evil, the root to all evil. **

**Moon-chan: *laughs* Yeah, sure. Tell that to Shade and then see if your opinion doesn't change. Now on with the story!**

Amethyst Gaze into the Future

Chapter 8

_June 20__th__ 2035 15:00 EST_

_Watchtower_

NigthLily stood looking out at the stars from the observation deck. She knew that today was the anniversary of that day. Everyone in the League did their upmost to forget that day, but it was in the mind of each of the former team members. NightLily was no exception…someone would say she was the rule. Turning away from the window she noticed that NovaFrost, also known as Jack Daniels, was standing behind her his hands folded across his chest his foot tapping at insane speeds. Speeds only a speedster could reach.

Lily, as most people called the purple and black cloaked woman wasn't surprised in the least to see the twenty year old standing there. "Are we all set," the young man asked her pushing off the wall. The man before her had been given his powers by some technology created by Brainiac. He had the power of ice and the speed of one of the Flash family a lethal combination, but she didn't like to think about that.

"Yes, we must get moving…else Brainiac will find you and take you before you have accomplished the mission that you must succeed in." NightLily looked at him closely, her silver eyes flashing violet for just a moment, just trying to gage whether or not he was ready for this…it was imperative that he was or else everything and everyone was lost.

"I know, just get with the mojo already, I really don't want to be here any longer than I have to," he snapped out, his whole body vibrating with anxiousness.

"Right, right, I'm on it." Lily took a deep breath closing her eyes as she did so. "Emit ekat mih kcab ot erehw eh si dedeen, ot gnirb kcab eht eno ohw deppils ghourht ecaps ot rethona dlrow." (**A/N: Props to whoever can read that spell. :P )**

A portal opened in front of the two heroes. Nova, looked at the opening dubiously. It wasn't that he didn't trust NightLily, it was just that he didn't like things that he couldn't explain. Magic was one of those things…sure he dwelt with it, but he didn't have to like it. "This going to take me to when I need to be right?" the yellow and white clad man asked the magician.

"Yes, it will take you directly to Seeress in the year 2016. You need to get her to touch your hand before you say or do anything else. She will attack otherwise. If she contacts Nightwing before you have been able to you will have take her to Central City. The rest should be a piece of cake to remember," Lily looked at the other hero and gestured to the portal with a face that clearly said, 'get going before I make you.'

"Right, see ya in a bit, Lily," he shouted as he slipped through the portal into the past. It was time to make sure that someone didn't leave.

_June 18__th__, 2016 _

_23:00 EST_

_Buldhaven_

Ally opened the door to her apartment with a groan. It wasn't that she wasn't used to a lot of training, heck she was a dancer…she was on her feet all day. This exhaustion that she felt wasn't due to lack of sleep or rather it was due to the quality that she had been getting the nightmares of what was to happen in the north pole plagued her. Not getting the rest she needed was seriously messing with the harmonies that her sight usually kept in balance. Then there was the fact that the universe hated her at the moment. She knew damned well that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. The Summit started at midnight and that wasn't even two hours away.

Kicking off her shoes she took a seat on the sofa in front of the couch a bottle of water in her hands. She rolled her shoulders as she tried to think of what else she could do to stop the vision from happening even though she knew that it was pretty much set in stone to happen. As she thought she felt a disruption in the air around her and glanced up from where she had been contemplating her hands in her lap.

In front of her was a portal of some sort and she looked at in confusion even as a young man about two years older than her fell into the coffee table. "What the heck?" she shrieked even as she leapt to her feet to gain an advantage considering the man was rolling on the floor clutching his leg in pain, muttering something about Lily paying for that when he returned. She glared at him not so much scared as annoyed, this was going to be the most time that she got to relax for a long time and this person was taking that valuable time away from her. "Who the heck are you," she growled stalking over to the prone from in the middle of her living room.

"NovaFrost," he replied then grabbed her hand. He watched with baited breath as her eyes changed from grey to purple.

_Vision, Ally's POV_

_I stood in the middle of a room in what I think was the Watchtower. I looked around and noted that the room was empty except for a woman who had her back to me. I made a move toward her, but before I could she turned to face me. I looked at her with analytical eyes. She wore a form fitting black crop top and leggings. Around her hips was a skirt of a sort that had slits up both sides that stopped an inch from the top of the skirt. On her feet were high heeled ankle boots much like the ones that Black Canary wore. Her hair was long and a dark red hanging loose to the middle of her back. She was looking at a holo screen. Tension radiated from where she stood. When she looked at me I say my own eyes mirrored back at me. "Who are you," I asked immediately on the defensive. _

_"You know who I am Alstromeria. I need not answer such an obvious question," she replied her voice husky and smooth. I gazed at her for a few more moments and then noticed the symbol on her chest, the same symbol that I wore on my shoulder._

_"You're me aren't you?" I watched her minutely gauging her reaction to my newest question. She didn't seem fazed by it. In fact she just nodded and then motioned for me to move forward, to stand beside her. _

_"There is much I must tell you in a short time so listen closely." I looked at her my own grey eyes shining behind my mask, that I hadn't had the chance to remove before the random man appeared in my apartment. I nodded to tell her to continue, if she was me…I'm guessing this was the future and she had some things to tell me that would make sure that nothing went wrong. "Alright, as you probably already know, Wally is going to 'cease.' NovaFrost is from my time, a speedster-ice meta created by Brainiac. I sent him to help my past self with what needs to be done. He is a hero." She paused as though trying to remember what else she needed to tell me a fleeting frown crossing her features. "I can't tell you anymore or it will affect what has already happened. Beware the energy of life and death, you will need to remember that." She waved as the vision faded. _

I opened my eyes to see the young man now known to me as NovaFrost sitting on the floor with his legs crossed Indian style as he waited for me to come back from where ever I had disappeared to. As though sensing my presence he lifted blue eyes to look at me. "So did you see her?" he asked.

He obviously meant my future self so I just nodded and stood. Grabbing my shoes I made my way to the door. I wasn't going to get any sleep so the next best option was to take this time traveler to HQ. Nightwing would throw a fit if I didn't notify him about this. For a moment I stopped and contemplated messing with him, I mean come on I still was pissed off that Dick was such a philandering prick. I decided against that course of action considering that it would make Wally mad too, and the last thing you want to do is piss off a speedster.

A little known fact about speedsters is that although they joke around constantly they are also miles ahead in their thought processes. They joked around to hide the fact that they were smarter than they look, and there was also the fact that they held back in every single fight. I mean every single one; if a speedster was mad, even the big bad Bat was scared let me tell you. I glanced back at the speedster still sitting in the middle of my living room watching me. I motioned toward the door, wordlessly telling him that we were leaving the apartment.

We had less than two hours until, the shit hit the fan and I wasn't going to let a possible advantage slip through my fingers. I muttered under my breath as I ran down the hall, "Got to make every last minute count. I just hope that I don't fail in whatever task _she _set me, and what did she mean by beware the energy of life and death?" I sighed mentally. Nothing was simple, and time was running out.

_June 18__th__ 2016_

_23:45 EST _

_Young Justice HQ_

I entered the warehouse with the speedster in tow. I looked around and saw that everyone was suiting up for the summit. M'gann looked at me as soon as I entered. She was still reeling from what she had seen in my mind, but like me she was unable to say anything about it. The same force that acted on me worked on her as well. "_M'gann, is Nightwing here_," I asked mentally knowing that she was monitoring my listening for her name before starting a conversation.

"_He's at the computer hub, Seeress. Is there anything that I can help with?_" she replied the question at the end sounding almost like the Miss Martian that Wally had told me stories about since our reunion at Pamela's.

"_No, but keep an eye on the boy that came in with me. He's like Bart in a way…_" I stated as I made my way over to where Dick was working alongside Babs. "Dick, you might want to hear this," I called when I was no more than a foot away. I knew any closer and he would probably flip me for interrupting him in the middle of a strategy session. I knew this because of Barbra more than from any vision I had when I touched him.

"What is it, Ally," he answered, not bothering to look up from the screen of the electronic device he was working with.

"We have another time traveler on our hands," I said hands on my hips as I stepped up to stand next to him on his right.

"What do you mean," he asked as he finally looked up from the screen. His face looked tired, but determined an expression I was more familiar with when he wasn't wearing the mask.

"I mean that when I got back to my apartment an unexpected visitor from the future nearly fell into my lap from a portal that leads to the future. His name is NovaFrost and he's a hero at least that is what the future version of myself told me when he grabbed my hand after introducing himself." I waited for the former boy wonder to take in what I had just told him. It was a lot to take in, and that wasn't even getting to what I couldn't tell him.

Suddenly, a burst of wind gusted past me even as the person that we had been speaking to skidded to a stop next to me. Dick turned to look at him even as I stepped back so that I wasn't in the middle of whatever ego battle that could possibly happen. I noted that Babs had moved back as well, great minds did think alike. "Greetings Nightwing," NovaFrost said in greeting even as he grinned. "I have been told to tell you that I am to accompany you on this mission. Batman of my time was very adamant about it, and I would rather not have him kill me when I return to my time, although, Brainiac is already trying to do that."

Dick raised an eyebrow in question even as Barbra asked, "What do you mean? Who's Batman in your time, and why is Brainiac trying to kill you isn't he Superman's enemy?"

He rubbed the back of his neck in apprehension. "Oops, Spoilers…I can't answer that. I gave too much information already and I would hate to see what NightLily does to me if I mess up the time stream…again." His eyes widened after he realized that he had let something else slip out and his face clearly read, 'Oh shit.' The whole conversation caused me to start laughing, it wasn't that the topic wasn't serious it was that he reminded me strongly of Wally and Bart, pretty much any of the males in the flash family.

"By chance are you related to any of the Flash family," Dick asked. He clearly thought had shared the same thought as me. I was vaguely irritated by that.

"Ummm…" NovaFrost said, not wanting to give any more information. I think that was a good idea on his part, I really don't want to hear another lecture about the space time continuum. Believe me watching "Doctor Who" with Wally was enough. Seriously he had to comment on anything that they got wrong scientifically in the show, Barry had warned me about it too, but no, I didn't listen. I defiantly learned my lesson though; don't watch Syfy with Wally, ever.

**Moon-chan: I am already working on the next chapter, so please keep an eye out for it. Let me know what you think. There were some interesting developments in this chapter, tell me what you liked about them. *notices Question sitting in the corner rocking back and forth holding his knees* What's wrong with you Q?**

**Question: I spent a little while with your sister…*shudders* **

**Moon-chan: So was I right about her being worse than aglets? *smug smile***

**Question: No, she's in league with them! *horrified***

**Moon-chan: *face palm* Ugh, whatever…caio everyone!**


	9. Another Godess? Enter Arete

**Moon-chan: So here is the newest chapter and I was hoping that more people would review. It does hurry me along you know. Arete, would you mind doing the disclaimer? **

**Arete: Of course not. Monzepelmoon doesn't own Young Justice, though if she did then she wishes to tell everyone that she would find a way to bring Wally back from wherever Greg put him. That felt so weird.**

**Moon-chan: What felt weird?**

**Arete: You know very well why that was weird! **

**Moon-chan: *laughs* Yeah, I do. Any who on with the story. Enjoy!**

Amethyst Gaze into the Future

Chapter 9

While everyone else was at the summit I was left to make sure that nothing happened that the League couldn't handle by themselves, yeah I know a job where I wasn't in harm's way. Wally, Dick, and everyone else on the team that knew me personally told me that I wasn't going to the summit. It wasn't that I couldn't hold my own in a fight; no it was something to do with my powers. The Light and the League of shadows had no idea that I existed and the team wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. My power would cause everything to be lost apparently if I ever switched sides. I knew that, and they didn't have to tell me constantly. Which god knows that Wally did. Muttering under my breath about over protective families, mainly foster families, but they had even brought my "mom" into it both of them. Now I loved them both in my own way and alone neither red head was much of a problem to deal with, but together…I'd hate to see what havoc would be unleashed if they ever teamed up on something other than making me do something. Seriously it was like putting me and Artemis both pissed off against a sugar rush Wally. Get the picture? I hope so.

Any way I was monitoring through the live feed from Arty's necklace what was going on in the caves on Santa Prisca. It was then that I noticed that the future speedster wasn't in the warehouse with me. I know I really should pay attention, but give me some credit here I wasn't just monitoring that feed I was also watching and listening to several other live feeds in different languages keeping an eye so to speak on the other members of the light. Seriously, they should think about keeping their plans a little less predictable, oh I just made a funny…get it predictable and I'm a, ya know never mind. I'm getting off topic here. I turned my attention back to what I had been doing and noticed that at certain points in the battle there seemed to be an invisible force that would stop a blade or halt a projectile. I stared at the anomaly occurring on the screen for a moment before it hit me.

Speed wasn't the future guy's only power, it was able to manipulate ice as well and ice made out of pure water, that didn't have any bubbles and was frozen at constant temperature was transparent. The invisible force was actually NovaFrost. The sneaky snook (**A/N: Yeah I know kiddy reference, but I couldn't resist!**) had infiltrated the mission so that he could be part of the action. I smiled ruefully, I wish I could do that so that I could be there too.

When the team arrived back at the HQ for a quick debrief for tomorrow, I leapt up from my seat and hugged Artemis. "How are you," I asked stepping back so that she could breath. Wally hadn't taken his arm away from its position around her waist.

"I'm better than I have been for three months at that moment. How are you, I hear that you got a few shocks recently?" She looked me up in down in her usual manner, I mean seriously she's like my big sister. When I met her for the first time, which was at my graduation mind you, I had looked at Wally and stated that if he hurt her in any way shape or form that he would be in a world of shit with me. Artemis just laughed at his shocked expression. It was the funniest thing that happened to me that year.

"I'm good a few bumps and bruises, but I've had worse. Learning self- defense with miss over competitive will knock anyone into shape," I replied cocking my thumb over my shoulder to point at Barbara.

Artemis laughed even as she patted my shoulder; it was then that I had one of my many visions.

_I sat in the middle of a hospital room two beds in front of me. Both had a red haired figure on it. One of the figures looked like they had severe burns up and down their body and the other's hair was just returning to its vibrant auburn hue from a washed out grey. The one that was burned groaned in his sleep and in response I felt a pair of kicks from my abdomen. I whispered one word, "Wally." _

My I opened my eyes to find that more time had pasted than I had thought and everyone in the room was staring at me. I sighed, well now they all knew that I paused a moment when my sight was active. Great, note the sarcasm. "Ally, are you alright?" Artemis asked obviously echoing my earlier question.

I was saved having to answer the question by the appearance of NovaFrost. "Oh, so it's starting…oops spoiler!" the time traveler said.

I turned to him my eyes narrowed, he knew something and it was something had to do with me. Seriously I didn't want to have to deal with all this junk, but things being as they were I wasn't going to get out of it. Not that there was any way out of my situation other than death, and believe me when I say that I don't want to die yet. Now getting back to the topic at hand, I grabbed the man in front of me by the front of his ice blue and yellow costume, "What is starting?" He opened his mouth to say something when someone placed a hand on my shoulder clearly meaning to calm me down. It wasn't their best idea though. I hadn't slept in nearly forty-eight hours and my usually small shred of patience for idiocy had been torn up about twelve hours prior to that moment. I was seething and I think it showed rather clearly considering that Frost was trying to step away from me.

"Ally, you might want to calm down…you're starting to scare the poor guy," Babs said to me, hers being the hand on my shoulder. I glanced at her out of the corner of my still lavender eyes. I was also seeing a blur of images from touching the future hero, none of them clear enough for me to make out.

"I think that he should explain himself too though Batgirl," Kaldur stated as he came to stand next to the other original team members.

"Oh, this is just great," NovaFrost muttered as I let go of him abruptly. "Now Lily really is going to kill me, I mean seriously she could have told me that they were all a bunch of paranoid crazies when they were young. Why couldn't she have sent KF or even Inertia, heck even the midget would have done a better job. But no, they had to send the one that the other time traveler recommended. I won't blame G.A. if she skins me a live when I get back…if I get back, Lily might not be willing to bring me back home." NovaFrost continued to mutter even as another portal opened in the middle of the room, this was not unnoticed however by the myself or the other heroes who immediately went into battle mode.

Tumbling into our mist now sat a strawberry blonde who was wearing a green outfit much like Artemis' green uniform except her midriff was covered. On the legs of the girl's costume were yellow-green lighting blots and on her back was a quiver full of arrows, her bow clutched in her hand. "Ow, man Aunt Lily could've warned me," she hissed as she stood rubbing the back of her neck. She then noticed that all the other people in the room were staring at her. She rolled her eyes in a very familiar way, and then saw NovaFrost muttering to himself as he backed away slowly from me. Face palming she stalked over to him completely disregarding everyone else. She knocked him over the head with her bow considering that she only just reached his chest. "Jack Daniels you stop this right now or so help me I will sic all the Bats on you and yes that includes the Hood," she said her hands on her hips as she glared at the man in front of her.

"SpeedShot what are you doing here, shit your parents are going to kill me…well maybe not your Dad, but your mom will. That isn't even counting your older siblings," he was starting to babble which resulted in the petite girl whacking him over the head again.

"Seriously, you aren't even in the past this long and you are already pissing her off, that must be some kind of record I wonder if my uncle has it beaten…" she then turned and noticed that we were all staring at her in shock. Some of us having connected the dots others of us…still well you know what some of us were doing. "Oh, hello, I'm Speedshot," she introduced herself. Blinking I looked at her and noted the color of her eyes in a mask much like the one that Wally wore, they were a silvery green.

"Why do they call you Speedshot?" L'gann asked his eyes narrowed in some emotion that I seriously didn't care what it was…I don't like the guy, he's too egotistical and if he ever says Neptune's Beard in front of me again I will punch him in the gut. It's annoying, and in my current mood I wouldn't hold back.

"Silly me because of this" She was there one moment then the next she was standing on the balcony of the loft. I nodded to myself; it would make sense for her to be another speedster with that name.

"Why do you use a bow," Artemis asked, her eyes glancing at Wally out of the corner of her eye.

"All my family uses the bow…well my siblings, mom and I. Then there is my cousin and uncle, grandpa…Oh, I guess that isn't my whole family. Dad doesn't use a bow neither does my aunt though she knows how to. Hmmm…" She went quiet as she stared down at us all.

"Arete, you know that you're going to be in as much trouble as me when your parents find out that you're here right?" NovaForst stated appearing next to the little girl and grabbing her arm.

"So I can just say that Robin and Speedy let me." She smirked at the boy as she slipped out of his grasp.

"You mean you're going to throw Lain and Damian under the bus to get out of trouble," he clarified narrowing her eyes at her.

"Well Uncle Roy and Uncle Dick did tell them to keep an eye on me. Seriously you'd think with Damian being best friends with Jai and dating Irey that he would be used to this sort of thing, but he was the one that fell for the invite to my house ploy, classic. Once Dad finds out he's dating Irey he's screwed! I will have it all on video too, Mom will be so proud. Well after she stops dad from killing Rob, priceless!" NovaFrost face palmed and I was completely lost now. There was now an entire room full of confused heroes and we still have work to do in order to get the Reach completely off world.

"Why are you here, Arete," Frost growled clearly losing his patience with the speedster.

"Aunt Lily wanted me to make sure that Seeress succeeds in her task though I don't why, they're…" Frost slapped his hand over the girl's mouth so the rest of her sentence was just a muffled sound.

"Okay, sorry to break up whatever this is for you two, but we have work to do and little time to do it in. Now if you two wouldn't mind then just be quiet," Nightwing snapped coming to the end of his rope. He had enough to deal with without having to decipher what the heck just happened. The younger of the two just rolled her eyes again then moved to sit down on the ground her eyes zeroing in on Artemis and Wally every few seconds. She knew something that I didn't know.

"Walls, Arty why don't you two go home and get some rest. Ally you can take my cot if you want. You look like you're about to fall flat on your face," Robin said as he watched the strawberry blonde with questions clear in his expression, but he'd had the same lecture about the time space continuum that I had had from Wally. He wasn't looking to repeat the experience either. I nodded and as I laid down I noticed that both Nova and Speedshot were staring after Wally and Artemis with worried eyes. I was too tired to wonder why though…my thought process was sluggish and I was lucky at the moment to have made it to the bed that I was borrowing.

**Moon-chan: So any guesses on who Arete is?**

**Arete: She's being annoying it's really obvious if you're reading between the lines. **

**Moon-chan: Yup! Caio until next time, please review, follow, favorite or whatever. **


End file.
